34 vies
by Xu Lee
Summary: "Aucune vie n'est indigne. Aucune vie ne mérite l'oubli. Surtout celles qui ont été volées. " Et il est du devoir du survivant, bourreau ou victime de veiller à ce qu'elles ne s'éteignent pas.
1. Chapter 1

Il devait avoir dans les 10 ans. Trop maigre, trop petit, le corps couvert de cicatrices. En serrant les dents, Abby entreprit d'en dresser l'inventaire tout en essayant de ne pas vomir en pensant à la cruauté dont avaient fait preuve ses agresseurs.

Flancs, cuisses, bras, mains, pieds… son corps n'était qu'un entrelacs de souffrance.

Celles sur son épaule gauche retinrent son attention. Contrairement aux autres, elles étaient parfaitement alignées en paquet de 10. Des petites coupures en croix, nettes et précises qui n'avaient rien d'aléatoire.

Quand elle posa la question, elle n'obtint d'abord aucune réponse sinon des regards fuyants et gênés. Ce fut Indra, la seule aide-infirmière du dispensaire qui finit par la lui donner à contre cœur.

« Ingmata sita »

« Ingmata quoi ? »

Le visage de jeune femme était un masque sombre.

« _Kill marks_ »

Le cœur du Dr Griffin manqua un battement.

« Cela veut dire … »

« Oui. C'est la marque des guerrier. »

Abby en avait compté 34… Et cette fois-ci elle ne put s'empêcher de vomir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

34 marques sur son épaule gauche.

Tant de vies, tant de sang, tant de cris.

Il les entendait encore, toujours et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en défaire.

« Qui sauve une vie en devient responsable » le contraire était vrai aussi et l'enfant en portait le poids à chaque seconde de son existence.

Le pire c'était la nuit. Quand le sommeil faisait tomber ses défenses pour le laisser nu et fragile face aux fantômes de son passé. 34 visages, si semblable dans leur terreur et leur souffrance. Leurs yeux le hantaient, si lourds de reproche, tellement apeurés.

Et sans le _Red_ pour les tenir à distance, l'enfant savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Pas s'il ne voulait pas devenir fou.

L'enfant grelottait sur son lit et en dépit de la chaleur caniculaire il ne pouvait s'empêcher de claquer des dents. Sa peau était grise, parcheminée et la sueur avait trempé ses draps, l'habillant d'une odeur aigre et malsaine. Le Dr Griffin posa deux doigts sur sa carotide. Son cœur battait bien trop vite, en un dernier galop désespéré et elle eut peur qu'il ne passe pas la nuit.

« Je ne comprends pas. Il allait bien, il reprenait du poids… et maintenant ? »

« C'est le _Red_ » La voix de son assistant tomba comme une sentence et Abby sentit sa gorge se contracter.

Le _Red_ , cette drogue honnie, qu'elle avait découverte dans ce pays ravagé. La population manquait de tout, eau, nourriture, médicaments. Leurs chances de survie étaient restreintes. Mais ils ne manquaient jamais de _Red_. Le courage des guerriers, l'arme suprême pour asservir les foules et transformer des enfants en tueurs sanguinaires.

« Elle tue la peur Doktor. Avec le _Red_ on ne ressent plus rien. Alors on a plus mal… »

Comme tous les autres, cet enfant avait été constamment drogué, dressé pour ne plus rien ressentir : ni peine, ni joie, ni peur, ni douleur. Il n'y avait plus que le Red, comme un phare dans la nuit qui les captivait et les attirait inexorablement. Et pour l'avoir il avait commis l'indicible.

Abby frissonna malgré elle avant de poser doucement sa main sur la joue de l'enfant.

« Son corps réclame sa dose de Red. S'il ne le reçoit pas… » Aucune tristesse dans sa voix, juste une résignation fatiguée. La jeune femme ne put même pas lui en vouloir. Combien d'enfants comme lui Indra avait-elle vu passer durant toutes ces années ? Combien de corps et d'esprit brisés au-delà de toute rédemption pour lesquels elle ne pouvait rien ?

« C'est peut-être mieux comme ça… »

La mère en Abby rechigna. Jamais elle ne pourrait considérer la mort d'un enfant comme un bien et son sentiment dut se lire dans ses yeux bleus car son assistante leva les mains devant elle comme pour s'en défendre.

« S'il en réchappe… quel avenir aura-t-il ? »

« Il n'a pas de famille ? »

« S'il en a, ils ne voudront plus de lui. Personne de son clan ne l'acceptera à nouveau. C'est un Ingmata siwo. Un tueur. Personne ne voudra d'un animal comme lui. Pas s'il tient à sa vie. »

« Un animal… c'est comme ça qu'ils le voient ? »

Indra hocha gravement la tête.

« Un animal enragé. Il n'y a pas de retour possible. Le Red a tué toute humanité en lui. Le tueur est libre et il guidera chacun de ses pas, jamais satisfait. »

« Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant… »

« Non Doktor. Il a cessé d'en être un à l'instant où les démons se sont emparés de lui. Et il est mort depuis. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mal.

Tout son corps le faisait souffrir et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il ne comprenait plus.

 _« Ista noum oki dam washu »_

Il secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas la force.

 _« Saikit dam washu o baanto nik ! »_

Serrant les dents, il conjura tout le courage qu'il lui restait mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Pas quand la moindre de ses cellules hurlaient de douleur et que son corps se brisait encore et encore.

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas ! »

Il tendit sa main et elle tremblait si fort qu'il eut l'impression d'entendre ses os s'entrechoquer.

 _« Tu le pouvais avant. Quand ils t'ont supplié de les épargner ta main ne tremblait pas »_

« C'est le Red. Donne-moi du Red et je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. »

 _« Ce serait trop simple… La force d'un guerrier ne se mesure pas au nombre de cadavres qu'il abandonne derrière lui. La vraie force, c'est la manière il dont fait face à la mort. »_

« Ca m'est égal de mourir. Si c'est ma vie que tu veux, tu peux la prendre ! »

Il ne mentait pas. Il y renoncerait sans hésitation si cela pouvait faire taire la douleur. Celle de son corps qui brûlait mais plus que tout, celle qui déchiquetait son âme.

 _« Tu te souviens de ceux que tu as tué ? »_

Il hocha la tête.

« Jusqu'au dernier. Je peux voir tous leur visage. Leurs cris résonnent dans mes oreilles et leurs larmes roulent sur ma peau. »

 _L'homme hocha la tête, satisfait._

 _« C'est bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Aucune vie n'est indigne. Aucune vie ne mérite l'oubli. Surtout celles qui ont été volées. »_

« Je n'ai rien à leur offrir… »

 _« Tu as ta vie… »_

Un soulagement envahit l'enfant. Dans sa poitrine, il pouvait sentir son cœur s'essouffler et il savait que bientôt il n'aurait plus à souffrir. Son combat était bientôt terminé et il en fut presque reconnaissant.

 _« Tu as volé 34 vies. 34 fils d'une histoire qui ne connaîtront jamais leur naturel aboutissement. Tu es en dette envers Akadoï. »_

Akadoï, le grand destructeur, celui qui donnait la vie et la reprenait à la fin du voyage. L'enfant qui ne connaissait plus la peur sentit un grand vide l'envahir. La douleur avait refoulé, pour ne plus être qu'un lointain murmure, comme un écho du passé.

« Je vais mourir… »

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une libération.

 _« Nous devons tous mourir un jour… »_

La nuit avait envahi ses yeux et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, l'enfant se sentit en paix avec lui-même. Il était prêt à faire face à ses crimes et à son créateur.

L'homme au pied du lit secoua la tête mais il n'y avait aucune dureté dans son geste.

 _«… mais ce n'est pas encore ton temps washu. Ton temps à toi ne fait que commencer… »_

« Oh mon dieu, son cœur s'est arrêté ! »

« J'ai besoin d'adrénaline ! »

« Il n'y en a plus… »

« Le défibrilateur ? »

« Il arrive… »

« Tiens bon petit bonhomme, tiens bon ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire… ? »

« Accroche toi, tu m'entends, accroche-toi ! Il n'est pas question que tu me claques entre les doigts ! Bon sang, tu ne peux pas mourir tu m'entends. Si tu meurs… »

« Doktor, c'est inutile… »

« Laisse-moi ! Tu ne peux pas renoncer. Pas maintenant. Tu es un guerrier alors bats-toi. Tu m'entends, je t'ordonne de te battre ! Washu nixo tolpak !

 _Washu nixo tolpak Linkon !_

Et l'enfant ouvrit les yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

C'était juste une fillette. Petite pour son âge et bien trop maigre avec de longs cheveux bruns lui mangeaient le visage. Elle se tenait immobile au milieu du groupe qui la cernait et à la façon dont elle se mordait la lèvre, il était évident qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer.

Cela avait commencé comme un jeu, un jeu cruel que les enfants maniaient instinctivement et dont le but était plus d'assoir leur dominance parmi leurs pairs que de véritablement faire souffrir leur victime. Juste un moyen pour fin. Mais comme elle ne réagissait pas, ils se lassèrent vite de leurs moqueries. L'un d'entre eux tendit la main et la poussa violemment. La fillette tomba sur le sol boueux avec un petit cri de douleur.

« OOOh regardez, c'est un cochon…Grouik Grouik ! »

Les rires se teintèrent de cruauté et tout le groupe reprit les grognements avec enthousiasme.

« Cochonne ! Cochonne ! Octavia est une cochonne ! »

« Octavia aime se rouler dans la boue ! »

« Octavia pue comme un cochon ! »

Une des filles, se saisit de la longue chevelure d'Octavia et tira dessus méchamment.

« Regardez, ses cheveux sont de la même couleur que la boue. Peut-être que c'est comme cela qu'elle les lave ! »

Les rires redoublèrent.

« Peut-être que l'on devrait lui apprendre comment en fait chez les gens civilisés ! »

Des oui jaillirent de toutes parts.

« Allez chercher des seaux. Il est temps que cette sauvage découvre ce que c'est que de se laver ! »

L'eau qu'ils déversèrent sur sa tête était glacée et Octavia cria de douleur. Trempée et claquant des dents, elle se redressa maladroitement et bouscula une fille qui se mit à hurler de dégoût.

« Elle a ruiné mon nouveau pull ! Elle a fait exprès de mettre ses mains pleine de boue sur mon pull pour le tacher ! Tout ça parce qu'elle est jalouse de mes vêtements ! »

Un coup de poing dans son ventre lui coupa la respiration et Octavia s'effondra à nouveau sur le sol.

« Sale pouilleuse, comment tu oses faire pleurer Elena ! »

Tentant de reprendre son souffle, la fillette releva timidement la tête mais quand elle croisa le regard bleu azur du garçon qui venait de la frapper elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler.

« Vermine, je vais t'apprendre à rester à ta place ! »

Son poing se leva à nouveau et instinctivement elle leva le bras pour se protéger. Mais le coup ne vint jamais et le rire des enfants s'éteignit brusquement. Avec stupeur, Octavia découvrit une mince silhouette se dressait devant elle, faisant écran entre elle et son agresseur.

« OOOh vous avez vu, le taré est venu au secours de la pouilleuse ! Si c'est pas trop mignon ça ! »

Le groupe s'était remis de sa surprise et il ricana méchamment.

« C'est sa petite copine ? »

« Pas étonnant qu'ils sortent ensembles, ils sont aussi tarés l'un que l'autre »

« Ouaip et puis il doit avoir l'habitude des mauvaises odeurs, là d'où il vient ils doivent pas se laver souvent… »

« Peut-être qu'il n'est pas juste muet. Doit être aussi bigleux pour sortir avec une telle mocheté ! »

Le nouveau venu demeura imperturbable sous le flot d'insultes. Le sourire du garçon aux yeux bleus se fit cruel. Ce gamin ne faisait pas le poids. Il devait bien faire une tête de moins que lui et pour ce qu'il en voyait, il était aussi épais qu'une tranche de pain.

« Bon on a assez rit. Maintenant tu dégages. J'ai encore des choses à régler avec ta _copine_ … »

Le garçon ne broncha pas mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. L'autre garçon haussa les épaules.

« Tu l'auras voulu »

Et d'un coup d'épaule il le poussa durement avant de d'attraper méchamment le poignet de la fillette toujours au sol.

« Toi, tu vas… »

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase. Une main se posa sur son bras et sans qu'il comprenne comment, il se retrouva à son tour allongé sur le sol avec une bottine qui lui compressait la gorge. En suffocant il essaya de se dégager mais cela ne fit qu'accroître la pression sur sa trachée et des petites étoiles se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Il était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance quand soudain l'air emplit à nouveau ses poumons et il se redressa maladroitement ses deux mains sur sa gorge. Face à lui l'autre garçon le fixait de son regard glacé et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il n'avait jamais reculé devant une bagarre et personne n'ignorait le plaisir pervers qu'il retirait de la douleur de l'autre. Mais ce garçon était différent. Il avait pu éprouver sa force quand son pied l'avait étouffé et maintenant il pouvait jauger sa détermination. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il éprouva de la peur. Parce que s'il aimait infliger de la souffrance, l'autre avait lui, la volonté de tuer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« J'ai failli »

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

« J'ai presque pris une vie aujourd'hui. »

 _« Il t'a attaqué ? »_

« Non »

 _« Menacé ? »_

« Non »

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »_

« Il a attaqué une fille… »

 _« Tu la connaissais ? »_

« Non »

 _« Alors pourquoi tu es intervenu ? »_

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai pas réfléchi. »

 _« Et tu l'as frappé ? »_

« Non. »

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »_

« Je me suis juste mis devant elle »

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

« Parce que je pensais que cela suffirait. »

 _« Suffirait pour quoi ? »_

« Pour qu'il arrête »

 _« Et cela a marché ? »_

« Non »

 _« Quand l'as-tu frappé ? »_

« Quand il a voulu la frapper à nouveau »

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ? »_

« …. »

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti alors ? »_

« J'avais envie de le tuer… »

 _«Pourquoi ? »_

« Pour ce qu'il avait fait. Pour ce qu'il allait faire… »

 _« Et il a fait quoi ? Il allait refaire quoi ? »_

« La frapper… »

 _« Ton amie ? »_

« Ce n'est pas mon amie. »

 _« Alors pourquoi tu es intervenu ? Pourquoi tu as eu envie de le tuer ? »_

« Parce que… elle était si petite. Elle n'avait pas la force de se défendre »

 _« Mais toi oui. »_

« Je suis un ripa… »

 _« Tu te trompes washu, tu n'es plus un tueur… »_

« J'ai eu envie de le tuer… je l'aurais fait »

 _« Qu'est-ce qui t'en a empêché ? »_

« Elle »

 _« Elle ? »_

« Octavia »

 _« Octavia. C'est son nom ? »_

« Oui »

 _« C'est elle qu'il avait frappé ? »_

« Oui »

 _« Et elle a fait quoi ? »_

« Elle a posé sa main sur mon bras. »

 _« Et que c'est-il passé alors ? »_

« Rien. Sa main était chaude »

 _« Chaude ? »_

« Oui. J'ai senti sa chaleur et je ne sais pas, je n'ai plus eu envie de le tuer »

 _« Tu as ressenti quoi ? »_

« De la paix… »

 _« Dis-moi maintenant washu, pourquoi tu as voulu le tuer ? »_

« … »

 _« Pourquoi tu as voulu le tuer ? »_

« Parce que je ne laisserais plus jamais les monstres gagner ! »

 _« Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué ? »_

« Je ne sais pas »

 _« Pourquoi washu ? »_

« Parce que je ne suis plus un monstre… »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _La fillette qui gisait sur le sol ne devait pas avoir 10 ans._

 _Elle avait dû être belle, avec ses joues rondes et son corps gracile et Lincoln pouvait sans mal l'imaginer en train de rire, ses lèvres rouges dévoilant l'émail immaculé de ses dents._

 _Elle avait dû être aimée et chérie comme en témoignait les perles qui se perdaient dans ses cheveux et le soin avec lequel sa robe avait été brodée de papillons d'un bleu lumineux._

 _Elle avait dû être heureuse._

 _« Washu tok pint puta eisho ! »_

 _Des rires gras lui écorchèrent les oreilles mais le garçon ne bougea pas. Il fixait les papillons comme hypnotisé._

 _« Aishung toplek Wahsu eisho ! »_

 _Un coup de botte dans le creux de ses reins le fit tomber à genoux._

 _« Pinta puta, pinta puta ! »_

 _Il secoua la tête._

 _« Aisho Red washu nope kum to receif ! »_

 _Une lame s'appuya sur sa gorge, ouvrant un mince sillon vermillon sur sa peau sale mais il n'en ressentit aucune douleur. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne ressentait plus rien. C'était la puissance du Red. Tournant la tête, il fixa son agresseur droit dans les yeux et il n'eut pas besoin de mot pour faire comprendre sa résolution. Il ne céderait pas._

 _Le coup de poing de l'homme le prit par surprise et lui fendit la lèvre mais il ne broncha pas._

 _Le second coup le frappa à la tempe et il s'effondra lourdement sur le sol, la tête en feu, une envie de vomir au creux du ventre._

 _« Achlaf ! »_

 _Le bruit sec d'une arme que l'on charge résonna dans la nuit arrêtant une seconde les rires. Mais l'idée de sa mort ne le fit même pas frémir. Les papillons bleus étaient rares par ici et en voir un était de bon augure._

 _« Atikin ! Loctek nonam »_

 _La nouvelle voix n'admettait aucune contestation et elle n'en reçut aucune. Mêmes les bêtes les plus vicieuses savaient reconnaître leur maître._

 _Un cracha mouilla la joue du garçon mais c'est à peine s'il s'en rendit compte. Son regard fixait toujours les papillons qui dansaient, lentement noyés par les pétales rouges des fleurs qui s'épanouissaient sur la robe de la fillette._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

« Comment t'appelles-tu petit ? »

« C'est inutile. Il ne parle pas. »

« Il est muet ? »

Abby haussa les épaules.

« Non, physiquement il n'y a rien qui l'en empêche. »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

La question ne méritait pas de réponse et une lueur de mépris traversa les prunelles claires du médecin. Le bureaucrate soupira. Cette tâche s'avérait encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

« C'est que j'ai besoin d'un nom pour son dossier moi. Il doit bien avoir quelqu'un qui le connaisse dans ce camp non ? »

« Il s'appelle Lincoln. »

« Lincoln ? C'est un drôle de nom pour un _Reaper_. »

« Un quoi ? »

« Un tueur… c'est bien comme ça que les gens de son peuple les appellent non ? »

« C'est surtout une victime ! »

Le regard qu'il lui lança disait clairement tout le bien qu'il pensait des femmes.

« Vous avez Dr Griffin, une singulière conception du monde. Si j'en crois le dossier que j'ai sous les yeux et les rapports qui y figurent, votre petit protégé faisait partie d'un des groupes de rebelles les plus craint de la région du Nord. Pour mémoire, je citerais dans les exactions qui leur sont attribuées, pillages, massacres, viols, cannibalismes, mutilations… et j'en passe et des meilleures. En regard de tout cela, je pense que le terme de victime ne soit pas vraiment approprié dans son cas. »

« Lincoln n'est pas un tueur… »

« Allez le dire à ses victimes, je pense qu'elles vous diraient le contraire. Ah mais c'est vrai, les morts ne parlent pas ! »

Abby se mordit les lèvres et elle dut se rappeler qu'elle avait juré de sauver des vies pour s'empêcher d'étrangler ce triste sire avec sa cravate.

« Bon reprenons. Quel âge a donc votre agneau ? »

« Je dirais dans les 10 d'après ses dents. Mais c'est difficile d'être précis en regard de son état de malnutrition et des mauvais traitements qu'il a subi. »

« Bon, on va dire 10 ans. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait s'il a encore de la famille dans le nord. C'est quoi encore leur nom… ah oui _Azgeda_ ?

« Il est _Trikru_. »

Indra avait parlé malgré elle mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux quand le fonctionnaire se tourna vers elle, surpris de toute évidence qu'une femme comme elle ose intervenir dans une conversation officielle

« _Trikru_ ? »

« C'est le nom de son clan, il fait partie du _peuple des arbres_. Ils vivent au sud, dans la forêt. »

« Tiens donc. Et je peux vous demander comment vous savez ça s'il ne parle pas et que personne ne semble le connaître ? »

Il y avait en Indra une dignité naturelle que rien ne pouvait atteindre et face à son regard grave, le fonctionnaire ne put que détourner les yeux.

« Il porte les tatouages de son clan. Il devait tout juste commencer son initiation quand ils l'ont enlevé. »

Quelque chose dans sa voix titilla la curiosité d'Abby et elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard interrogateur à l'aide-infirmière. Mais cette dernière ne cilla pas.

« Alors, on va dire que je vous crois. _Trikru_. Nous allons orienter nos recherches par là… »

« C'est inutile… »

« Et je peux vous demander pourquoi ? »

« Son clan n'existe plus. »

Et seule l'ombre qui noyait ses yeux trahit sa peine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Indra ! »

L'aide-infirmière ne se retourna pas mais imperceptiblement elle ralentit son allure permettant à Abby de la rejoindre.

« Il faut qu'on se parle… »

Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient une nuit sans fond et rien dans son visage ne trahissait ses sentiments.

« Tu dois me dire la vérité Indra. Lincoln… tu le connais n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle demeura impassible et Abby désespéra un instant d'avoir une réponse quand lentement, elle hocha la tête.

« Tu sais ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Tu connais son histoire ? »

« C'est du passé Doktor. Cela ne changera rien à ce qu'il est. »

Abby secoua la tête.

« Tu te trompes Indra. C'est peut-être la seule chose qui puisse le sauver. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Tu t'appelles _Linkon kum Trikru_. Tu fais partie du _Peuple des arbres_ , un peuple libre et fier qui n'a jamais courbé l'échine devant quiconque. Son territoire s'étend depuis les montagnes du sud aux plaines de l'est et ce depuis que le jour est jour et que la nuit est nuit. »

Indra avait posé son regard sombre dans celui de l'enfant et ce dernier ne chercha pas à s'en libérer.

« Ton village porte le nom de _Tondece_ et il comportait 100 guerriers. Il y a 12 lunes de cela, des _ripa_ _Azgeda_ l'ont attaqué. Ils ont tué les hommes, violés les femmes avant de leur trancher la gorge et ont volé une 10e d'enfants. 7 corps ont été retrouvé, abandonnés à l'endroit où ils avaient été torturé et mis à mort. Les trois derniers, personne n'a jamais su ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Une fille, deux garçons. »

La voix d'Indra ne faillit jamais. Mais son regard se chargea d'ombres, accentuant la sévérité de ses traits.

« Le plus âgé s'appelait _Naikou_. Il était grand et fort pour son âge mais il n'avait pas le coeur d'un guerrier. C'était un _Fisa_ , un guerrisseur. La fille avait les cheveux couleurs du sable et des yeux en amandes. C'était une enfant rieuse qui ne prenait rien au sérieux. Ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout c'étaient les papillons. Ceux de la légende _. Ain gada Onya_ … »

Le visage de la femme demeura impassible mais la larme qui roula sur sa joue laissa un instant entrevoir la mère qu'elle avait été.

« Le dernier était le plus petit et le plus jeune. Le plus faible aussi physiquement. Mais son âme était d'une matière différente de celle des autres enfants du clan. C'était un _aitik klir,_ un gardien de la mémoire. Sa mère juste avant de mourir lui a donné le nom de _Linkon_ … »

L'enfant retenait son souffle. Son visage ne trahissait rien mais ses yeux, ses yeux avaient perdus leur fixité habituelle.

De la main, Indra désigna les cercles noirs qui enserraient le haut du bras du garçon.

« Le premier cercle symbolise le clan. Il est large et puissant. Le second marque ton initiation, le début de ton identité de guerrier. Le troisième est ouvert parce qu'en toi le passé ne disparaitra jamais et influencera toujours tes actions. Quand tu accepteras ce que tu es devenu, tu traceras un 4eme cercle, fait de points et de vagues parce tu auras le courage de reconnaître tes fautes et tes faiblesses et pour que jamais tu n'oublies à quel point tu t'es perdu. »

Son regard était d'une dureté minérale mais exempt de tout reproche.

« Le dernier cercle, tu le traceras quand tu seras redevenu un à nouveau. Il sera fermé et marquera ton retour dans ton clan. »

 _« Ai badan yu op en nou moun »_


End file.
